1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat docking devices and more specifically it relates to a boat docking system for allowing an individual to dock a boat without the assistance of another individual.
Individuals that operate boats such as yachts often times find it extremely difficult to dock their boats without the assistance of an individual upon the dock. Sometimes when an individual attempts to dock their boat themselves they end up engaging the dock with their boat. This damages both the dock and the boat if not done properly. Hence, there is a need for a device that allows individuals to dock their boats by themselves without damaging the dock or boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Docks have been in use for years. Typically, a dock is an elongated structure that extends into the water at depths sufficient to receive a boat. The dock includes a plurality of hooks for tying rope upon for retaining the boat adjacent the dock. Some docks include a protective layer such as tires or rubber for reducing damage to the dock and the boat.
The main problem with conventional docks is that they are not suitable for allowing an individual to dock their boat without the assistance of another individual. When an individual attempts to dock the boat themselves they sometimes damage the dock and the boat.
Examples of docking systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,026 to Martinson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,295 to Poldervaart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,740 to Poldervaart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,234 to Ryan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,908 to Feldman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,714 to Hart; U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,256 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,007 to Hunt which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to dock a boat without the assistance of another individual. Conventional docks do not allow an individual to dock their own boat without the assistance of another party.
In these respects, the boat docking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to dock a boat without the assistance of another individual.